These Mornings
by stelena-diaries
Summary: To Elena, these mornings were perfect. STELENA.


**AN: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic ever about my favourite couple in the world- Stefan and Elena. I know it's short but I am thinking of writing some longer pieces, so if you like my writing style- just suggest any idea to me and perhaps I can write it. :) And please review this, it would mean the whole world. **

**Disclaimer: Stefan and Elena aren't mine- all though I would like them to be. **

* * *

><p>To Elena, these mornings were perfect. They were sheer and utter perfection. They were mornings where it was just her and Stefan, his warm, sweet breath hitting her ear on his exhale, his strong, muscular arms engulfing her.<p>

They were mornings where she woke up in his room, surrounded by the old, dusty books and intriguing trinkets that made Stefan so wonderfully and perfectly him.

She smiled faintly, drifting off to her absolute favorite place- the world of Stefan and Elena, the world that contained just the two of them; their own private, safe haven. So consumed in her thoughts, Elena barely noticed as Stefan's breathing became shallower and his muscular arms tightened around her waist.

"Good morning," he said, his voice laced with sleep.

Elena's smile grew as she turned in his arms and took him in, his messy hair and relaxed state. Her eyes finally met his and as she gazed into his gorgeous, green eyes she couldn't help but feel like she was falling into the depths of his heart.

"Morning," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Mmm," he sighed, kissing her again as he rolled them over so he was on top of her, his strong arms keeping his weight off of her. "We don't have anything to do today," Stefan murmured against her lips.

"Nothing but this," Elena sighed in content, as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, pulling him in, bringing his soft lips to meet hers once again. The kisses that had started off gentle and tender quickly turned passionate and hungry. Elena's shirt was quickly discarded as it went without saying; the less clothes, the better. The skin-to-skin contact was electrifying, sending sparks through both of their bodies, igniting a fire deep within them.

"I want you," Stefan moaned into her ear, causing her to shiver. Elena was the only person who ever made him feel like this. The only person he had absolutely no self-control with. She was addicting, mesmerizing and all Stefan wanted in that moment was to be as close to her as physically possible.

Elena gasped as Stefan's lips trailed down her neck. "I'm yours," she gasped and arched her back into his toned torso, showing him as well, just how much she wanted him too.

As Stefan's lips finally met hers again, their tongues battling, their hands intertwining, Elena lost herself in the love and desire she was feeling for Stefan.

* * *

><p>Much later, Elena lay sated in Stefan's arms, the sweat cooling on their bodies, the sheets wrapped loosely around them. Stefan was lazily drawing patterns on Elena's bare arm, a slight smile gracing his features.<p>

"You know," Stefan started, causing Elena to shift a little bit in his arms, her warm chocolate eyes meeting his. "I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Elena's heart swelled as she acknowledged the fact that Stefan really _**loved **_her, that he was so in love with her, so selflessly and endlessly. That he had never loved anyone as much as he loved. That he was so perfectly hers and hers alone.

"I want to be with you forever," she whispered, a small but sure lump forming in her throat. She _**meant **_it. And no matter what that meant, she was no longer scared or frightened by the prospect of it. She'd do anything for Stefan. She couldn't think of her future without Stefan beside her, without him being there as her best friend and lover, without him being there to hold her up, his warm smile brightening her world, even on the darkest and greyest of days.

"Me too," Stefan said, tucking her hair back, softly running his hands down her slender body, pulling her closer to him.

"I'll show you the entire world," Stefan promised, envisioning the adventures he and Elena could have. He pictured the breathtaking sunsets and sights he would show her, the places he had found that held the most majestic beauty. He would make her happy, he would be fully satisfied with making her happy for the rest of forever. Make her smile. Hear her laugh.

A wide grin formed on Elena's face as she imaged this. She honestly just couldn't stop smiling this morning, Stefan made it too hard to not be happy. "Yes, we'll see it all- together."

Elena thought to herself that she was right-these mornings with Stefan, his messy morning hair, tender kisses and promises for the future- they were perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. :) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions!<strong>

**-Maddi**


End file.
